Prohibida Tentación
by Bella McCartney Darcy
Summary: -¿que vamos a hacer entonces,Emmett?- Volví los ojos a ella.Estaba disfrutando al torturarme,al tenerme a mi,Emmett Cullen a su merced solo con palabras.Pero eso no se lo iba a permitir,no,ella no iba a usarme,sino que iba a ser al revez.One-shoot.lemmons


_**Prohibida Tentación

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

Jessica y yo habíamos peleado otra vez. Juro que a veces no sabia de de donde sacaba excusas para pelear conmigo y logar hacerme enojar. ¿Es que yo solo me elegía las chicas mas histéricas que había?

Bufé. Bien, últimamente peleábamos tanto que ya no preocupaba; unos días después se le pasaría y querría volver conmigo.

El problema era que yo no sabía si quería seguir con ella.

Si, no estaba seguro y yo sabía perfectamente a que se debía mi indecisión. Rosalie.

Aún no lograba olvidar el día en que Edward la había traído a casa y me la había presentado.

Era perfecta. Alta y esbelta. Tenia el cabello rubio y ondeado y unos ojos celestes que me provocaban a cada que la miraba. Usaba casi siempre shorts demasiado cortos o faldas, haciendo que se me volviera agua a la boca sus piernas torneadas cada vez que a veía. Sus camisetas ajustadas y, la mayoría de ellas, cortas, realzaban sus pechos, redondos y firmes.

Pero aquello no podía ser, y no porque fuera simplemente que ella tuviera dieciocho y yo veintitrés, a lo que cualquiera diría que tenia la mente bastante retorcida, sino que ella era la novia de Edward.

Maldición, si, era su novia y no la mía. El la había conseguido primero y yo ahora tenia que soportar verla con el, besándola, tocándola y haciendo todo lo que yo deseba hacerle.

Bufé. En serio, veámoslo desde mi punto de vista. ¿Qué rayos hacia Edward saliendo con ella? Digo, bueno Rosalie era… Rosalie.

Rubia, alta, piernas largas, curvas, bueno, perfectas, ojos celestes y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera. Pero no era mía, y si, Dios, por muy buena que estuviera, ella era de mi hermano y no podía tocarla. Por mucho que lo quisiera, no podía.

Apagué mi despertador y por poco lo tiro al suelo. Estaba solo. Si. Jessica aun seguía enfadada conmigo, y no tenia sexo desde hacia una semana. Necesitaba con desesperación conseguir a alguien…

Me levanté de la cama y busque una toalla en el armario. Necesitaba darme un baño.

Salí de mi habitación y entonces noté la música fuerte que sonaba desde la habitación de Edward.

El y yo compartíamos el departamento desde hacia mas de dos años, cuando el había comenzado la universidad. En realidad yo se lo había ofrecido, pues sabia que necesitaba algo de dependencia, y como era mi hermano menor, no me molestaba.

La música estaba todo dar y no podía encontrar al idiota de mi hermano por ningún lado.

Seguí mi camino hasta el baño y la puerta estaba entreabierta. De seguro había dejado el baño hecho un desastre y se había ido, pensé, tan típico de el.

Estaba por abrir la puerta del todo para entrar de una buena vez, cuando un gemido llamó mi atención.

Me asomé por la puerta y casi no me creo lo que mis ojos vieron. El puso se me aceleró y sentí ansiedad y deseo, uno mayor al que nunca había sentido.

Ella estaba tendida en la bañera, con el cabello chorreando, asomándose desde el borde, mientras ella se convulsionaba levemente y gemía.

-mierda- susurré. Eso no podía estar pasándome justamente a mí.

Los dedos de sus pies, ahora fuera de la bañera, se curvaron así como su espalda mientras ella gemía más fuerte y se aferraba al borde de mármol, evitando sacudirse de forma violenta.

E involuntariamente, comencé a ponerme duro.

Maldición, si, ella me había puesto así, pero no era la primera vez.

Ya antes había comprobado que ella podía hacerme eso en incontables ocasiones. Ella sabia como provocarme y de hecho lo hacia. Con sus miradas cómplices o mostrando demasiada piel cada vez que venia al departamento…

Rosalie echo su cabeza hacia atrás y pude verla exhalar pesadamente. Su cuerpo de arqueaba de una forma deliciosa mientras de su boca salían jadeos. Ella se estaba complaciendo, Dios, y eso me estaba matando.

Estaba poniéndome duro… por la novia de mi hermano y mierda, lo estaba disfrutando.

Ella volvió a gemir y por poco no me aguanto al verla sacudirse con fuerza en la bañera y gritando en tanto su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

Eso se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Si. Estaba en terreno peligroso y a punto de explotar. Tenia que salir de ahí y ya.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible salí del baño, sintiendo como dos ojos se clavaban en mi nuca. No, probablemente debía de ser mi imaginación, mezclada con ansiedad y desesperación.

Volví a mi alcoba y me senté al borde de la cama, intentando alejar todo pensamiento sucio y depravado relacionado con ella. Pero no podía, mal dicción, ella me había puesto tan duro que no lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella gimiendo y retorciéndose, completamente mojada, empapada y…

-mierda, no.- la cosa estaba empeorando.

Estuve a punto de aliviar la tensión yo mismo, pero me contuve. Ella tal vez podría entrar y verme así no era una buena idea. Inspiré y exhale profundamente unas cuantas veces intentado que la presión disminuyera en esa zona, pero nada.

Genial, si. Tenia tremenda erección y nada con que saciarla.

Me puse una camiseta y me até una de mis chaquetas a la cintura. Tal vez así, no se notara tanto la erección que ella había producido. Si, ya quisiera

Decidí buscar a Edward, tal vez el pudiera llevarse Rosalie y entonces… yo podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Me pare de pronto y haciendo caso omiso al bulto que tenia sobresaliéndome del pantalón fui a la habitación de mi hermano. Vacía. ¿Y ahora donde rayos se había metido este? No había una nota ni nada... Estupendo, eso iba de mal en peor.

Me volví a la cocina, tal vez hubiera dejado alguna nota en el refrigerador, un mensaje en el contestador... ¿Por qué rayos se le antojaba irse así como así y dejarme a su novia, que no podía ver sin desear follarmela, conmigo?

Otra vez, no había nada. Era como si le las hubiese pirado y le hubiera importado un bledo nada más.

La música aun seguía sonando, ahora era una melodía más eléctrica y con unos acordes muy buenos. Pero no lo suficiente como para distraerme.

Saque un pote de leche de la nevera y me tomé un buen trago, entonces la música se detuvo.

Me volví hacia la sala y entonces la vi salir de la habitación de mi hermano.

Llevaba sus largas piernas descubiertas, salvo por una diminuta y ajustada pollera negra, acompañada de unos zapatos de tacón y una camiseta blanca, bajo la que llevaba un conjunto de encaje negro. Sus curvas se podían ver con total facilidad, marcadas delicadamente por la tela de su ropa, mientras que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, llegando hasta un poco más debajo de los pechos, que estaban alzados majestuosamente.

Esa imagen no me ayudó en _nada_

- hola Emmett- dijo avanzando hacia mí, hasta quedar del otro lado de la barra.

- Rose- fue lo único que pude decir.

Ella se pasó una mano por el cuello, acariciándose la piel y haciendo que sus pechos se irguieran más.

-esto… mmm ¿sabes donde esta Edward?- pregunté intentando no mirarla.

- se fue- dijo mirándome de forma inquisidora- dijo que iría de excursión con Jasper a no se donde y que volvería en dos días.

Mierda. Dos días, y yo ahora solo con ella. El saber que no había nadie más en casa que nosotros dos no ayudaba a mi mente pervertida y desesperada, y menos claro, a mi reciente excitación.

-Oh, bien… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que se fue?

- en cuanto se levanto- dijo ladeando su cabeza y mordiéndose un labio.- muy temprano.

-¿y qué haces aquí?- dije sin desear sonar tosco.

-¿acaso te molesto?- dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello rubio y retorciéndolo entre sus dedos en tanto sus ojos me miraban en forma juguetona.

- no… no, yo…- ¡Dios! ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Como si no pudiera hablarle a una chica pero Diosa santo, era ella, y eso sin contar que acababa de verla en el baño teniendo un orgasmo…- para nada.

-Edward dijo que no te molestaría. Además pensaba irme después de desayunar. Claro, sino te molesta que lo haga contigo.

_Hazme lo que quieras_, pensé

-no, no, claro que no

-¿te interrumpí acaso?- preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa y dejando al descubierto su escote.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

- esto… no se que te gustaría desayunar- dije intento apartar mis ojos de ella.

-Tengo varias ideas- dijo maliciosa- y algunas… son _muy _buenas.

Bien. ¿Yo estaba imaginando cosas o ella me estaba hablando de otra cosa que no era comida?

-¿hot cakes te parece?- dije tirando de la puerta de la nevera para abrirla.

- en realidad- dijo ella y luego se detuvo- estaba pensando en _otra _cosa- añadió alzando una ceja

-¿tostadas?- dije. Ella me sonrió.

Saque varias cosas del refrigerador y las deje sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-¿esperas a alguien hoy?- preguntó con repentino interés.

- la verdad no- contesté- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-curiosidad- dijo

- vamos Rose, ni yo me lo trago eso- dije comenzando a sacar rebanadas de pan de una bolsa y colocándolas dentro de la tostadora.

Ella sonrió.

-bueno la verdad es que siempre que vengo, tu estas con... _alguien…_y bueno digamos que Edward y yo tenemos que escucharte… aunque no sea nuestra intención

-yo, este... No creí que me escucharan.- dije incomodo

-como si los gritos de ellas no fueran suficientes- dijo casi riendo- tu tampoco te quedas atrás.

Lo único que pude hacer fue reírme. El tan solo pensar que ella me hubiera escuchado teniendo sexo con otras era algo retorcido, pero en cierto modo, me gustaba.

-¿te molesta escucharme entonces?- pregunté

- no es eso lo que me molesta.- dijo provocadora

-¿Qué es entonces?- inquirí

- el que sean otra las que grite así contigo cuando tu hermano no hace ni la mitad de eso.

-¿a que te refieres?- dije confundido

- tu sabes bien de que estoy hablando.

- no, no lo sé- dije

Ella rodeo la barra de la cocina y se colocó frente a mí.

- hablo de que tu hermano no me hace lo que tu haces con tu novia. Y eso es lo que quiero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sus ojos se posaron sobre mi pantalón, específicamente en mi, bueno, en mi erección. En serio, solo ella lograba provocarme eso tan rápido y digamos que la cercanía entre nosotros ahora no ayudaba demasiado

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y luego de mirar por otros segundos el bulto que había formado mi pantalón se volvió a mis ojos con una mirada que me hizo imaginarme una sola cosa. Lo único que deseaba hacer con ella en ese momento.

-¿me dejas ayudarte?- preguntó alzando una ceja y tocando con uno de sus dedos mi abdomen

-¿no estarás insinuando que…?- no pude terminar la frase cuando comprendí por que estaba haciendo eso.

Edward no se estaba acostando con ella, mierda, eso no podía ser. Yo mismo había visto cuantas veces ella se había quedado a dormir, y el no podía no haberlo hecho con ella, además ya llevaban mas de dos meses…

-no puedes estar hablando en serio- dije, aunque la verdad no podía hacer mas que pensar que si fuera verdad.

-oh, si- dijo ella- es verdad.- yo no respondí- y tu hermano no es mas que un maldito santo que no se atreve a tocarme por mucho que yo insita.

Mierda, ahora si que iba a matar a Edward.

-de cualquier forma, no lo quiero a el.

-¿a no?- dije casi incrédulo. Ella negó con la cabeza. -¿entonces…?

- tu eres el que yo quiero. Te he querido desde el día en que Edward nos presentó - dijo mirándome con esos ojos azules que me enloquecían- además…Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -dijo con voz suave, pero de una forma que se me antojo irresistible- lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Si, lo sabía. Para mi maldita desgracia tenia dos días completos para cogermela como y cuanto quisiera, sin que nadie supiera nada.

Ella desato el nudo que había echo con mi chaqueta y la dejo caer al suelo.

La vi relamerse los labios al ver mi erección y luego volvió sus ojos hacia mí.

- se que quieres esto tanto como yo _Emmett_- dijo deslizando su mano por mi abdomen para continuar descendiendo

Genial, me estaba excitando como el infierno, y eso que solo estábamos hablando. Mierda. Yo la quería, deseaba tocarla, quería abrirle las piernas y meterme de un tirón para luego embestirla hasta que ella no pudiera más. Era un hijo de perra que quería cagarle la novia a su propio hermano.

- eres una descarada- dije intentando ponerle algún freno, pero ella no se detuvo.

- lo soy, _Emmett-_ y la forma en que dijo mi nombre me hizo exhalar aire con lentitud- y tu también, tu sabes también que quieres esto tanto como yo o no me habrías dejado llegar tan lejos. Ya estaría fuera de tu departamento si tú hubieras querido, pero no es así.

Yo, no, no había sido ese el motivo, bueno, no era que me había quedado demasiado embobado mirando como esa ropa le ajustaba cada curva de su cuerpo y provocando eso que ahora su hermosa mano estaba a punto de tocar, no, yo la había dejado quedarse por que… por que…

La miré a los ojos. Ella me observaba con deseo, el mismo deseo que sientes cuando quieres algo, algo que yo podía darle.

- se que lo quieres- dijo mientras yo seguía peleando conmigo mismo por no dejarla continuar- he visto como me miras cada vez que estoy con Edward y se que odias que yo este con el en lugar de contigo- Mierda, si. Ella lo sabía- y yo también lo quiero.

Ya no podía aguantar más, en realidad sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro, yo no podía, no podía seguir así. Si ella continuaba hablándose de ese modo, y si su mano seguía bajando... Gemí como respuesta y levante un poco la cadera como incitándola a continuar, a que continuara jugando.

Sin embargo ella retiró su mano y la dirigió a mi cabello. Pasó sus dedos por entremedio y acercó sus labios a los míos.

-¿que vamos a hacer entonces, _Emmett_?

Volví los ojos a ella. Estaba tan segura de si misma, tan altanera… estaba disfrutando al torturarme, al tenerme a mi, Emmett Cullen a su merced solo con palabras. Pero eso no se lo iba a permitir, no, ella no iba a usarme. Si yo iba a hacerla mía, y mandar al diablo a mi hermano, seria a mi modo.

Pero yo no podía responder, pues si lo hacia estaría confirmando lo que venia pensando desde hace tanto. Lo que había pensado desde el primer momento en que la había visto. Las mismas ganas que tenía ahora de cogermela contra la pared.

Ella continúo acercándose a mí hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a penas separados por unos centímetros. Sentía el corazón latiendo desesperado y como si fuera a salírseme del pecho de un momento a otro. Tenía sed, de sus labios, de su cuerpo.

-hace mucho que pienso en ti _-_dijo sobre mis labios y buscando provocarme aun mas- hace mucho que me tocó pensando en ti- y con eso sentí que la presión se hacia mas aguda en esa zona- me acarició pensando como sería que fueras tu el que me hace gritar y lo hacia hasta hace un rato mientras tu me mirabas.

Yo solté un gruñido. Si, ella me había visto. ¿Pero que caso tenía ocultarlo? La deseaba, mierda, si ella era lo único que quería y no podía tener. Lo que venia deseando hacia mas de dos meses y me contenía por que estaba Edward de por medio.

-no deberías jugar conmigo- le advertí con los últimos restos que quedaban en mi de cordura- no sabes de lo que soy capaz

Ella sonrió de forma socarrona

-se en que me estoy metiendo, _Emmett_- dijo otra vez con esa voz que hacia que mi nombre sonara como fetiche en tanto su mano acariciaba la punta de mi miembro por sobre el pantalón- y se que tu eres lo que yo quiero. Un hombre rudo, fuerte y _duro_- dijo todavía acariciándome- y que me haga gritar como una loca. Aunque, ahora el que va a gritar serás tú.

No supe lo que querían decir sus palabras hasta que se arrodilló frente a mí. Los puños se me cerraron mientras apretaba los labios. Lo que estaba pasando era, definitiva y tajantemente, impensable. Rosalie no podía estar a punto de… No quería pensar en las cosas que pasarían si su boca tocaba mí… Oh, mierda; eran puras mentiras: moría por sentir su boca _ahí_.

-Rose, no…

-deja de resistirte - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y que me encantó

- si haces eso…- balbuceé- no podré controlarme, después voy a tener que...

-¿Qué follarme hasta que este partida en dos?- movió su boca hasta mi oreja donde me susurró- eso es justo lo que quiero que hagas- Entonces volvió a agacharse y bajó mi pantalón y así igual los boxers que traía puestos haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras.

-siempre imagine como sería ¿sabes?- dijo mordiéndose el labio al verme por completo expuesto ante ella -pero es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba…

Sus ojos se estancaron en los míos, e hice todo lo posible para no gemir cuando su lengua lameteó mi punta, haciéndome perder el control. Oprimí la boca, tratando de ahogar los gemidos. Su lengua torturó la cabeza de mi miembro por mucho tiempo más, dedicándose únicamente a alargar mi desesperación. Sus manos, pequeñas y delicadas, tomaron la base, apretándola levemente. Mis ojos se me fueron hacia atrás, y los puños se cerraron, furiosos, me estaba volviendo loco.

Poco a poco se lo comió, incorporando la lengua y los dientes también a su juego, y Dios santo si sabia hacerlo bien, pero todavía yo no me animaba a tocarla, no podía…

Sentía su lengua enroscándose con rapidez, dándome frenéticas bombeadas que me sacaban de quicio. Sus labios recorrían mi longitud sin vergüenza, dejando rastros brillosos de saliva donde sea que tocasen. Sentí sus uñas arañar mis testículos… y todo eso sin dejar de verme a los ojos, excitándome mas de lo que ya estaba

Quise entonces hundirla más, ya no lo soportaba. Así que la empujé de sus cabellos con una mano. Ella cedió a mi impulso y se lo comió más.

Ella me acaricio con sus manos en tanto su boca se estrellaba con mis caderas. Ascendió con lentitud, deslizando sus dientes por toda mi carne. La cabeza se me fue hacia atrás, y comencé a tensarme.

-Rose…

-¿si, _Emmett_?- ¿es que tenia que constarme así? Mierda.

-v-voy a…

-hazlo- dijo en tanto se hundía otra vez, metiéndosela toda de una y haciéndome explotar.

Ella gimió y se tragó todo lo que yo despedí, genial. En serio. ¿Que mas podía pedirle?

Cuando hubo terminado, segura de que ya no quedaba nada se irguió y me jaló del cabello para besarme con furia en los labios.

Le respondí deseoso, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y gozando de sus besos. Hacia tanto que deseba besarla de ese modo, besarla como si fuese mía y de nadie mas.

Sus labios presionaban desesperados los míos, su lengua danzaba con la mía, enredándose sin control. Me mordió el labio una vez y sin saber porque eso me gusto. Maldición, todo de ella me gustaba.

Finalmente se separó de mí y yo me la quede viendo anonadado. Estaba sonrojada y excitada.

Me acerqué a ella y estaba vez la bese yo, inmiscuyendo también mis manos.

Si, estaba mandando al diablo todo, pero ya nada importaba. Yo iba a tenerla, sea como sea, ella iba a ser marcada por Emmett Cullen

Le quité la blusa con desesperación y luego bajé mis manos a su trasero. La acaricié haciéndola gemir y luego la tomé por las rodillas para ayudarla a subirse en mí. Avancé un poco hasta dar con al encimera de la cocina y la senté allí.

Ella siguió besándome si compasión en tanto sus manos vagaban por mi pecho y mi abdomen luego de haberme quitado la camiseta.

Bajé mis labios por su cuello y la bese, alternando algunos mordiscos. Ella gemía y se retorcía, pero sin dejar de pedirme mas. Continué bajando hasta que me topé con su sostén de encaje, negro. Mi fantasía más sucia hecha realidad. Me separé a penas de ella para verla mejor.

-eres demasiado para mi solo- dije comiéndomela con los ojos y viendo cuan excitada ya estaba.

Tenía los pechos erguidos y firmes, con los pezones completamente duros.

Ella me sonrió y luego me atrajo hacia ella para poder besarme.

Le quité le sostén para luego comerme sus senos. Duros y firmes, igual que como yo los había imaginado. Los bese y lengüeteé a mi antojo para luego jugar con sus pezones ya completamente duros.

- oh, si… así- gimió al sentir mi lengua alrededor de sus pechos.

Estuve un buen rato disfrutando se esa parte de su cuerpo hasta que ella volvió a rogarme.

-tócame- dijo en un tono duro, pero anhelante.- tócame, ahora- dijo abriendo algo mas sus piernas y tomando mi mano para dirigirla a esa zona.

Yo únicamente cedí a su movimiento, todavía agitado por la excitación que ella me estaba haciendo sentir.

Deslicé mi mano sobre su muslo, debajo de su falda, hasta sentir la tela. Tironeé hacia abajo y me deshice de sus bragas en un movimiento. Mi mano volvió a subir, esta vez desde la pantorrilla y acariciando lentamente su piel en tanto seguía besándola.

Y entonces llegué a ese punto. Su punto hirviente… inmiscuí mis dedos, deslizándolos por sus pliegues, y sintiéndola completamente mojada. Continué metiendo mis dedos lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y ver como su rostro se contorsionaba de placer.

- más rápido- me ordenó- más...

Yo sonreí fascinado y metí otro dedo mas, yendo arriba y abajo con rapidez. Incapaz de aguantarlo, le besé el cuello mientras ella hundía sus uñas en mi espalda y evitaba gritar al ver como yo presionaba su centro.

-mételos… -dijo en mi oído- así…

Mis dedos se deslizaron fácilmente en su centro, estrecho y caliente. Rose aguantó la respiración, rasguñándome la espalda. Las estocadas eran rápidas y concisas mientras que con mi pulgar atendía su clítoris.

Poco a poco su respiración se volvió más agitada, apretándose entorno a mis dedos y contoneando su cadera en busca de más. Mordió mi hombro y me tiró el cabello en tanto mis dedos continuaban jugando con ella, tocándola para así hacerla llegar. Inmiscuí otro dedo y entonces me di cuenta que estaba demasiado estrecha, demasiado…

Entonces grito sin ninguna vergüenza para luego recargar su cabeza en mi pecho. Acababa de tener un orgasmo conmigo, cosa que me elevó el ego a las alturas. Si, yo la había hecho llegar y lo iba a volver a hacer. Mis dedos recibieron su crisis, y tracé leves líneas entre sus pliegues aún después de venirse, haciéndola jadear.

Su respiración se normalizó a los pocos momentos… entonces se incorporó y me miró a los ojos.

-¿que sigue ahora?- dijo alzando una ceja

-ahora _Emmett_- dijo- … vas a follarme como nunca en tu vida.

_Oh, sí_.

Busque su boca con desesperación y entonces ella me rodeó con sus piernas, clavándome los talones en la espalda. Tomó mi miembro con sus manos, masajeándolo suave y rítmicamente, preparándome para meterme en ella.

Unos segundos después yo aparté sus manos y tomándolo yo, lo pase por sus pliegues, mientras ella se mordía el labio y enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda. Me introduje con lentitud. Ella estaba tan estrecha y yo... mierda no podía aguantar. Finalmente ella alzó sus caderas, queriendo tomar todo de mí. Yo la tomé por las caderas y con un solo movimiento entré de golpe, acomodándola sobre mí una vez más y alzándola por el trasero.

Sus paredes se apretaron contra mi miembro, estrujándolo fuertemente y haciéndome gruñir.

-¿Duro…o?- dije con duda.

-Duro y fuerte- contestó sobre mis labios sin antes volver a gemir.

Yo la alcé y tras avanzar un poco apoyé su espalda con un ligero golpe en la pared, mientras ella besaba mi cuello y gemía.

-no te detengas- me dijo y entonces comenzó a saltar. La hice saltar de la manera más exquisita posible, ella mantenía su cabeza contra la pared, sus manos en mis antebrazos sosteniéndose, su boca entre abierta, sus deliciosos pechos rebotando sin control y sus caderas insinuantes moviéndose.

Sus pezones erizados estaban a su máximo esplendor, incitantes y deliciosos. Los toqué y pellizque con una mano, en tanto la otra sostenía sobre mí. Ella me alentó a seguir haciéndolo, gimiendo y diciendo que los estrujara más fuerte, que los lamiera…

-son tuyos _Emmett-_ me dijo y con eso yo no pude ser mas feliz. Mierda, ella acaba de decir que eran míos, así como ella era mía.- haz lo que quieras con ellos.

Tras incorporarme, empujé a Rose hacia atrás, introduciendo uno de sus necesitados pechos en la boca. Lo lamí, uno por uno, regresando, volviendo, succionando, chupando… sus pezones parecían no conocer fin. Totalmente erizados, se sentían deliciosos contra mi lengua, tan duros y firmes…

Mis manos se apoderaron de ellos en tanto ella gemía y se retorcía contra mí. Besé su cuello, dejándole marcas. Me clavó las uñas en respuesta y gimiendo en voz baja. Tomé sus caderas y comencé a estamparla contra las mías… no con suavidad, si no que con una bestialidad que muy rara vez salía a luz. A Rose pareció gustarle, porque gritó echando el cuello hacia atrás, revelando los chupetones que le había dejado y volviéndome condenadamente loco.

-oh, Dios, así…

-estás muy… estrecha- dije sintiendo como sus paredes se cerraban en torno a mi miembro, haciéndolo salir cada vez más lubricado y duró, si es que eso era posible. El sonido de sus nalgas chocando con mis caderas bajas era lo único que ambientaba esta caliente situación, mientras yo la bajaba y subía sin control, dejando salir pequeños gemidos de mi boca –Te sientes tan bien cariño- dije empujándola más contra la pared y moviéndome más rápido

Atrapé sus labios y se los besé, estrujándolos y oprimiéndolos conforme el orgasmo me llegaba. Sentí mi miembro palpitar… ya estaba listo.

_-Emmett_…- me pidió

–Voy a acabar con esto- murmuré contra su oído, dejando que la punta de mi lengua la tocara, ella suspiró y araño mi espalda, mientras me movía sin control dentro de ella, sintiendo como el calor invadía todo mi cuerpo. Me hundí con más fuerza en sus caderas, estrujándole su bien formado trasero. Ella se quejó del dolor, pero luego gimió. Le mordí los labios, desesperado por liberarme.

Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuerpo; escondí mi rostro en su cuello, respirando contra su piel. Probé su sabor salado, lamiendo de aquí a allá, chupando y mordiendo… Ya no podía más. Necesitaba…

Ella se apretó contra mí dolorosamente. Mis manos viajaron hasta sus pechos y se los oprimí con fuerza, haciendo que gritara aún más fuerte, y apretando mi miembro hasta que no pude moverme más, porque la oleada de placer me golpeo sin piedad y mis piernas temblaron mientras ella se seguía moviendo, trate de llegar más profundo y me vine, deliciosamente, la bese para poder callar mi gemido, ella suspiró y la saboree, mientras su lengua jugaba tímidamente con mis labios, a la vez que ella dejaba de moverse, porque alcanzo su orgasmo justo después que el mío. Arqueo su espalda y jaló mi cabello, mientras se mordía el labio y apretaba los ojos. Su grito pudo haberse escuchado cinco cuadras a la redonda, pero para mí fue el sonido más hermoso que hubiese escuchado nunca, mientras que yo ahogué mis gemidos mordiendo su hombro, dejándole una muy buena marca de mi dentadura sobre su piel.

La estrujé, manteniéndola unida a mí… su respiración errática acompañado de ligeros y suaves gemidos acompañaban mis jadeos.

Maldición. Había sido el mejor sexo del mundo.

Finalmente me decidí a bajarla y entonces ella volvió a mirarme.

-¿Sabes…? Después de esto, Edward me odiará por el resto de mi vida.- declaré

Ella me sonrió para luego morderse el labio.

- a los dos- dijo

-sin embargo... no me arrepiento-dije y ella me sonrió.- y, no creo que por eso tenga que acabarse

Genial, ahora parecía desesperado. Pero que rayos. Después de tener sexo así con ella ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Una sonrisa fugaz se asomó en sus labios antes de mirarme de forma maligna

-¿y quien dijo que esto se acaba bombón?- dijo pegándose todo lo que pudo a mi cuerpo y frotándose contra mi al mismo tiempo que gemía y me volvía a besar.

Yo la tomé por los hombros y me aparté, viendo como ella jadeaba

-Emmett por favor…- me pidió con deseo

Yo le sonreí con descaró y luego de tomarla entre mis bazos la lleve a mi habitación todavía besándola y acariciándola.

No pensé en mi "novia" ni en Edward mientras entraba en Rosalie una y otra vez, sobre mi cama, exclamando su nombre con fervor. Tendría dos días más para pensar en eso. Dos días en lo que no pensaba soltar a Rose ni un solo minuto.

Ya le inventaría algo… no podía volver a ver a Rosalie con mi hermano después de haberla hecho mía. Edward iba a odiarme, pero ella ya no sería mas su novia, sino la mía.

Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que Rosalie se me fuera de las manos. Porque siempre ella me había pertenecido, ahora y siempre.

* * *

**Bien, ajajja ojala les haya gustado a todas y como bien les prometí les publique el one shoot de Emmett y Rose. supongo que me salió algo mas fuerte de lo que esperba, pero en fin, a mi me gusto y espero que a ustedes tambien.**

**Espero sus reviews **

**saludos a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


End file.
